Running
by nataliedejayy
Summary: "He had quite a reputation."


A jolt of her shoulders and a voice is what woke her from the terrible dream. "Don't shake her so hard, you might hurt her," someone repeated. A male voice. She instantly opened her eyes and cringed at the stranger's touch. "Sorry but, are you okay?" he asked with a goofy smile and brown childlike eyes. Letting her own focus, she noticed not one but a group of boys surrounding her. She scooted back further until her head hit a brick wall. Placing a hand through her hair, she felt the wetness. "Shoot, you're bleeding. Uh… here," he said quickly and handed her his shirt. If she hadn't been so dizzy and confused she could've gotten a good look at his body. Later on, she laughed at the thought. "I… uh… um…" she whispered quietly. She felt all eyes on her and a certain boy came closer. No one said anything for a while. Dead silence filled the dirty alley they were in. She couldn't stand it anymore and started pulling herself to her feet. She felt the world spin and clung to the closest thing towards her. Another boy's shoulder. "Whoa, watch it. Don't want to get hurt more," he pronounced. It wasn't the goofy looking one but shucks did they resemble. This boy had a light brown hair with green, almost blue eyes, sweet and innocent caring eyes. Something she hadn't seen in a while. Feeling steady enough, she took a few steps. Another tall, muscular, brown haired, ice blue eyed man came up to her. "You're not from around here are you," he asked in a mature, adult-type of voice. He could only be three years older than her at the most. "No sir, I'm not," she replied quickly. Inside she mentally kicked herself. She only used formal talk with the clients, not people her own age. They all burst into laughter. All seven of them. "Sir, geez. This broad is educated. Leave her, she's a Soc," said a young mean looking fellow. "Soc?" she asked. "Where you from then," asked a guy with glossy, long, black hair and big brown eyes like a puppy. "My momma's womb, where else?" she joked. It seemed like the right thing to do. The hint of sarcasm reminded her of summer sun on her skin, her hand in Eric's... She stopped thinking. The memory was too painful. "Ha, she's a broad with humor. I like her. Can we keep her Darry, please?" said another, clinging to the blue eyed stud like a child begging for a toy. She laughed a little inside before Cheery, or so she nicknamed him, asked, "So you need a place to stay?" She nodded which made her head throb. "Sorry for no introduction. I'm Sodapop Curtis. Superman over there is my older brother Darrell, or Darry. And quiet one here is Ponyboy. My younger brother." He hugged Ponyboy gingerly. She shook they're hands slowly. "He called us over here when he saw you passed out." Smiling Pony's way, he blushed. A semi-tall brunet teenager in jeans, leather jacket, and Mickey Mouse shirt came up to her next. "No need to point me out. Keith Matthews, pleasure to meet such a pretty girl." Pretty? she thought. I'm not pretty, at all. "Well no one really calls me Keith anymore. I'm ol' Two-Bit now." Giving him a questionable look, Sodapop turned her around. Too quickly. She held onto his arm like a lifeline. "Sorry. This is my best buddy Steve Randle. Be polite boy," he instructed Steve like a dog. Laughing, he sized her up and thought what any hormonal boy thinks. "And who might you be?" she asked a strong, cold looking young man. Taking a step towards him, he let out a perfect ring of cigarette smoke. "Dallas Winston, juvenile delinquent, hood and Greaser extraordinaire," cocked Two-Bit. Again, they all laughed except Dallas. Walking closer to him, he put out the cigarette and looked into her brightly lit caramel eyes and friendly smile. He couldn't help but smile back and shake her hand saying, "All he said, and more." With all the walking and talking, she felt like collapsing. "You are...?" "Natalie, Natalie Kendricks," she whispered before actually collapsing into his arms. Slowly and carefully, he carried her to the Curtis' house where she rested. "Dally... she- she made you smile," said Soda, wide-eyed as he sat on the couch. Again, smiling and feeling warmth, he responded, "Yeah, I guess she did." 


End file.
